topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Meliezzz/Satou
'Introduction' Satou, formerly known as Suzuki Ichirou, is a programmer who realized he had ended up in another world. After waking up in another world he reached a high level and gained many treasures thanks to using the three-time only disposable large magic "Meteor Shower". Name : Satou,Suzuki Ichiro,Kuro and Nanashi Classification : Human 'Feats' With His water magic he can wipe out the great tsunami that can destroy the island Super thick beam spreads. I moved up with the Unit Arrangement. Got a hunch that my Dimension Ship might not be able to survive. One of the countless rays of light that spread from the rays that landed in the sea, creating steam explosions and spreading water the size of the island. Other rays make some uninhabited islands into puddles of sea water. Because it seemed to be causing a tsunami, I used the high level water spell Tidal Wave that I made after Divine Punishment. It was a strength that suited the Ark of the God. Existance Erase. can delete any concept even << Non Destructive Element >> DM satou "■■■■■■■■ ■■ ■ ■■■ ....." Next, I aimed the stick made of Silver which had good magic accuracy diagonally towards the wall and started to chant the forbidden destructive magic spell Perforation. "Ichirou-nii, the wall here cannot be broken, you know. The child who came with me in the past said that it has a『 Non-Destructive Element 』." I lifted the corner of my mouth to reply to Hikaru. We will see the results soon. Forbidden Spells consume the same MP as the Meteor Shower. I can't make Arisa and the others hurt so the target direction is the opposite of them. ".... ■■■■■■■■■■ Banishing Perforation." The phenomenon collapsed from the concept of Destruction which could not be understood by science that I knew was slowly breaking the wall. Judging from the introduction of the spell, it seems like it is a spell that creates the power of the dragon fangs that can Everything. - However, the magic control is difficult. If I lose focus, the power of Destruction might even erase me as its user. I maintained the stick that felt like it would fly with my physical strength, holding out until the spell ended. The wall in front of me has been erased, and many of the walls above have also disappeared. In the end, it seemed to even reach the sky. can purify liquid or dirty substances by separating molecules molecules I also made another spell, which used the Magic Space and the other using Magic Lightning, but the first spell has become a further advanced magic because it too much consumes to what to take the molecule, while the second using ionization. So it does not meet the requirements separating the fruit juice. In the end, the Magic Water using osmotic pressure has the best input-output ratio. returning the sea temperature that can even create a iceberg in an instant We came here for a iceberg toured after sending a mermaid girl to a mermaid settlement, as you can guess from the reaction of the girls, I'm very happy with the speakers that exceed all hope. "- Do you have fun?" Although you have fun? "Although I feel a bit reluctant, letting him will make the sea temperatures around here down, so I have to get rid of it quickly. I extend the Mountain Screen. << Object Apotek >> can steal any object and anywhere I searched Bomb on the map just in case and found it in a pregnant woman. Looking at it in 3D, I discovered that it was inside the belly of a pregnant woman. I entered the bushes once more and pulled Bombs from pregnant women with advanced magic space Object. It looks like the bomb was triggered when it was taken out, it would explode in my hand. --I won't let it. I put a bomb that would explode in my hand into storage. Soul Attack Resistance ' A burst of raging fire engulfed my astral body. I don't feel pain, but it dazzles me and makes me tingling. Words in this world, especially those with strong emotions seem to manifest in physical form - or rather, form astral shock waves and anger that rages with spoken words. My mind will be revealed if I allow myself to think somewhere as long as I am connected with the gods like when I was undergoing the Test of the Gods at that time, I must be careful here. "I'm so sorry." "Not hurt even after getting hit directly from my divine punishment ?!" '''can create zones without being able to cast skills or magic and eliminate the essence of mana in the zone so the enemy cannot ' '''absorb mana DM Satou I was right in front of the Goblin King with Ground Shrink, and threw the Magic Neutral >> that I had prepared beforehand on the Menu. This is the same type used by Dejima Island's Master, which creates a zone without magic by removing Magic Essence around it, it will deactivate the use of skills and magic. U'ndead to life >> is a combined magic of soul magic and light magic that can revive undead' Thanks to the knowledge, I managed to create a combined spell between Magic Soul and Magic Light, to life. Because the spell has almost twice the average forbidden spell capacity, I think I'm the only person in the world that can use it at the private level. Finally, I think to dismantle it into a magic ritual that can be used by many pries, but it's too troublesome, so I plan to give it to the person. << Divine Destruction >> is the verseion more stronger than << Break Magic >> this magic can erase god's magic 『Step under the army of gods.』 Countless magic circles formed behind the god Zaikuon - and disappeared. 『W-what ?!』 It seems like the forbidden spell of Destruction that I chant managed to stop it. This forbidden spell was what Hikaru used to destroy the magic circle that covered the capital during the God Offshots incident, and despite having learned it earlier after I acquired the chant skill, I never had the chance to use it until now. 『It seems that the Divine Forces is currently on vacation.』 Since the other party is a god, at least I will use polite language. 『Damn you, you dare to make fun of a god!』 << Break Magic >> is his magic who can erase any magic. oDM Satou "Satou! 3 against 1 is too much, isn't it?" "We will help too—" Rusus and Fifi who will jump into the arena are attacked by a swarm of small cubes, stopping them. "What's wrong with this thing?" "My sword has just pierced them." It seems like the small cubes carry the same abilities as the main body of the apostle who is physically half eternal. Aiming at me when I looked away, the Great Caster apostle released several holy spears the size of telephone poles created by holy magic, while the Apostle Archer quickly shot arrows at me at speeds like a machine gun. While removing magic with Magic, I quickly cut the light arrows in sequence. "- ." I fought with the Champion apostle who came with the white sword I took from the Item Box. I deflected his sword to throw the apostle the Champion out of balance, kicked him, and used the counterattack to aim at the two apostles behind. ――ＺＷＡＥＥＥＥ. ――ＺＷＡＥＥＥＥ. The Great Caster Apostle fortified his defense with holy magic in haste, but it was too late. I erase defensive magic with Break Magic, and slowly slash through the Great Caster apostle with a white sword. Illusion Resistance ''' Sera was wrapped in emerald green light after she activated the Deity Unique Skill lent to her, Hide, and apparently, that's when she disappeared from the sight of the other girls. Titik Sera has also disappeared from Radar and My Maps. According to the Marker, he is in Without Map. "I wonder where he went?" "Zena, can you find it with your magic wind?" "I'll try it. ■■■ ...." "I'll check with Space Magic too." "Magic Spirit." "I guess I'll try it too?" Zena-san's wind magic, Arisa's magic space, Mia's spirit magic and Hikaru's magic force were mobilized but no one managed to find Sera. Sistine's daughter, who said the idea for the first time, also tried to find it with magic earth, but the results were nil too. "How can you see it?" "It seems like illusions and the like don't work on me somehow." I replied Sera. Sera seemed half transparent to me from the start when she activated Unique Skill. But the fact that I would lose sight of him if I shifted my gaze for a moment is evidence of a higher performance compared to ordinary illusions. '''His magic of the room can kill his enemy through the dimension gap I estimated the right time and swung the sword while saying an embarrassing sentence. Right when the illusionary sword struck the Land King, I used a high level magic space Divine Dimensional Blade >> and cut the Land King in half vertically. His Attack << Lesser Mytology Down >> can kill higher being like god because the attack strikes through multi dimensions 『GUOOOOOOOO』 I tried to fire the weaker variation of Lesser Mythology Down, specifically for the demon lord to the god Zaikuon. This may look striking, but because the multi-dimensional absorption effect needed to defeat the gods has weakened, it is not as effective as fighting immortals. He jerked above the crater, but still survived. The jet black aura covering the Zaikuon god had been blown away, his body returning to its dim yellow. Only temporarily, when the jet-black aura quickly covered the god Zaikuon again. 『Th-that's blasphemy, to me, the highest, strongest god.』 『Yes yes.』 make clouds that can produce big storms for the sea The navigation officer and vice-captain were sad to hear what I said. Their reaction was natural, considering that it meant their family was in danger. To prepare for my next step, I used Weather Control to make huge dark clouds and make the sea more violent. 'Mental Attack Resistance and with his Divine Sword << Perish>> Can erase mental attack ' Hatred. The desire to kill, anger, revenge, hatred, enmity, envy. Disgusting negative emotions are eating away at me from all directions. After realizing that it was a type of mental attack, I released Shell mental defense magic, but it only managed to block negative emotions just before they came to attack me again. And for some reason, Unit Arrangement doesn't work. Only the jet black mist reflected in my sight. ... this is bad. I don't think I can maintain my sanity if this continues. I lost the sensation of my body too. --ish. A small tremor spread to my right hand, the last part of my body that I could feel. - <>. It comes from the Divine Sword that I have in my right hand. "I see, Divine Sword should—" I bet on the last glimmer of hope and read the scripture. "- <>" The world turned upside down at that moment. The hatred that had gnawed at me began to disappear. The thick fog covering the area around me disappeared, the darkness created by Divine Sword replaced it. Category:Blog posts